


His Prince

by Hajimehinata-kun (KrystieT)



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Curses, Hajime and Izuru are not the same person or related in any way!, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-20
Updated: 2019-05-20
Packaged: 2020-03-08 11:58:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18894193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KrystieT/pseuds/Hajimehinata-kun
Summary: The servant of the castle shall be at his prince's side, like always.





	His Prince

**Author's Note:**

> This was for an anon for an ask meme! The prompt was to combine the prompts of Curses and Brushin/Braiding Hair.
> 
> By the way, this is NOT incest or selfcest. Izuru and Hajime are completely unrelated, unlike in canon.
> 
> Warnings: mentions of violence, death, and blood. Nothing too graphic. Possibly one-sided love.

Hajime was opening up all the drawers in the dresser, frustrated.

“I do this every day- why do I always forget where I placed that damn brush?!” He rummaged around the last drawer. “Aha!!!” he exclaimed excitedly, punching the fist with the brush in the air triumphantly.

He darted out of his room, and started his daily route to the prince’s room. Down the hall, turn a left at the corridor, take the next right all the way down to a door, and up the spiraling staircase of the tower. He knocked on the door politely, though he knew his prince would never open it for him, and brought out the key to let himself in.

“I’m here, Izuru,” he called out quietly to the room. He already knew there would be no response as he made his way to the bed. After placing the brush on the side table, he helped the prince sit up at the edge of the bed.

“There you go! Though couldn’t you have helped a little bit?” he joked fondly. The room remained silent, but Hajime continued on talking as if carrying the conversation for two.

He grabbed the brush in his hands once more, then went to the opposite side of the bed, removing his slippers and getting on, then crawled on his knees to get to the prince.

“Sorry, I know you don’t like people messing with your bed, but you still can’t blame me, right? You won’t even go sit in the chair in your room these days.” The prince, if he had any irritation at this, didn’t respond. He just let Hajime begin brushing his hair. Hajime continued to fill the room with talk about the day. He was still gardening, and not much has changed. He was trying to cut the thorns still, but it seems like they were insisting on growing back as soon as he made some progress. He dusted the library, and despite cleaning it once every two weeks, somehow it always accumulated enough dust that he would end up in a sneezing fit. He was still cooking, but he’d never be as good as the  _actual_  royal chef. Then again, perhaps it was a good thing Teruteru was still “on leave,” because Hajime, as much as he liked his friend and the cooking lessons, could only stand so many innuendos in one sitting.

On and on Hajime talked, sometimes apologizing for a tangle in Izuru’s hair, sometimes teasing Izuru about his habits and the continued silence, until at last he was totally done.

He got off the bed carefully and slipped his shoes back on. Going back in front of his prince, he observed his work.

“Hmmm, I think… yeah I think that’s all of it! I still don’t see why you won’t let me braid it, Izuru? Though I know you only trust me to touch it, so I won’t betray that trust at all,” he laughed. Hinata kept that smile up for a moment, and then his face dropped.

“Hey, how long… how long can we keep doing this… Izuru?” he murmured sadly, unknowingly dropping the brush to the floor. He lowered down to be at eye level with his prince, both hands cupping his face on either side.

“It’s been years now,” he said tiredly. “None of us have aged a day. I’ve seen those children. Those annoying ones, you know? They still look ten years old. And… and I’m still the only one awake.” He squeezed his eyes shut, turning away from his prince. It was so hard to be surrounded by people, in the presence of his most precious prince, and still be so utterly-

“Alone.” Hajime hadn’t realized he said that aloud, startling himself from his thoughts. His eyes looked over the prince’s sleeping face again, blank as he would be even if he had been awake.

The Good Fairy, Lady Usami, tried to protect them from the Evil Witch, Junko’s, spell, but the magic was too great. The only way that she could prevent the prince’s death was to use a counter curse. Instead of death, the prince, and all inhabitants of the castle, would go to sleep. Only true love’s kiss could break the spell, she told Hajime when he’d come back from his quest to kill Junko. He, along with the many volunteers, and the knights and squires that could be spared, had stormed Junko’s castle, but the only thing that met them was death. She let only Hajime, the weakest and least experienced of them, live, supposedly out of pity, and teleported him a distance from the castle walls, in time to see the thorns grow and block entry to the castle. He’d realized, then, that it was too late, but desperately tried to go in, trying to rip out the thorny vines with his bare hands, but only succeeding in making them slippery from blood that oozed from his cuts. Hours later, Usami would find him and tear him away from his suicidal mission. It was then that she explained everything, that her countercurse  _had_  worked, and now everyone, including the prince, is fast asleep.

Everyone but Hajime.

Usami promised him she’d do everything she could to find Izuru’s true love. She would have taken her with him, but in the last second, he begged her to let him stay and take care of the castle, just in case. Reluctant to let Hajime be in there by himself, all alone, she was eventually convinced after seeing how much this meant to Hajime. Using what little of her magic she could spare, she was able to teleport him right at the other side of the thorny obstacle. That was before that forest of thorny vines grew thicker and thicker.

And for the last few years since, Hajime has been taking care of the castle’s needs and checking in on all the inhabitants, especially the prince.

All alone.

The utter loneliness in his heart pushed Hajime’s thoughts to the forbidden side- one he’d always hid from others. It would be treason. A servant, especially a male servant, could never dirty the prince’s name by daring to proclaim romantic love for him. But it’s been years, and there’s no one watching…

He slowly inched his face closer to the prince, closing his eyes. He was so close, he could feel Izuru’s breath. He prepared to lean in…

And then stopped, a sob escaping his lips. He let his hands drop to the prince’s shoulders as he straightened up again, and silently got the prince back into bed, being careful with his hair, as he always would. Having tucked him in once again, he watched the prince, as still as death, with only his gentle rhythmic breathing an indication that he was still alive.

“I’m sorry, Your Highness,” he choked out. “Your first kiss shouldn’t be from someone like me,” he continued sadly. His right hand gripped at his arm tightly, willing the pain to transfer over there instead of where it welled at his heart. Hajime stared out at the window and willed his lips to keep moving to prevent the treasonous thoughts from reaching him again.

“Lady Usami must still be looking out for your true love,” he forced out with faked happiness. “I haven’t seen her since she used her powers to take me back to the castle. I wonder who it could be? Last ball, you and Lady Kaede seemed to get along. She critiqued your piano playing, and you wouldn’t stop practicing your piano since, hahaha! Although, I think you still play beautifully, even if she thinks it has no soul.” His grip on his arm gradually tightened.

“Or Princess Sonia, perhaps? She seemed rather intrigued by you the few times she visited, and you didn’t seem to hate her company! Usually by that point, you’d find a way to make the poor girl after you “accidentally” trip. Ah wait, but she’s with Lord Gundham, isn’t she? Well no wonder you didn’t mind then.

“Princess Chiaki, perhaps? I’ve seen you two sit together a lot. She’s rather sweet, isn’t she? She insisted on getting to know me, you know? And made us all read fairy tales, with Duke Komaeda. He’s kind of a jerk to me sometimes, but if he and Nanami are friends then maybe he’s not that bad? And he’s always apologized, but I never know whether to believe him or not. Anyways, I don’t think anyone could hate Chiaki, and she’s kinda cute. I know you’ve always liked spending time with her. She’s starting magic training, too, right? Maybe… maybe she can find a way through the vines?

“Unless your true love is male? Might not be the usual, but you don’t really like the ordinary way, anyways. Prince Makoto is a really good man! He’s never talked down to me and the other servants, and treats us all with respect, you know? His adviser, though… that Duke is a jerk. I don’t even know how he stands that guy telling him what to think and say. Umm, but you and Naegi seemed to have a good time at the hunt in the forest that day. You never told me what you two talked about… oh! Not that it’s any of my business, Your Highness! You just seemed to get along really well with him since then, always looking for him to talk to whenever you needed to avoid all the other persistent nobles.

“and there’s, um… there’s…”

Hajime could no longer bear thinking about who his prince’s true love could be at this point, and chose to keep silent. He slowly released the grip on his arm, and let his right arm fall to his side as he stared at the ground, his lips still in a tight smile, his hair covering his eyes.

After a long moment, Hajime looked to the prince once more, feeling the tears of hopelessness welling in his eyes, but he refused to let them fall.

Bowing dutifully, he said shakily, “Sorry, for probably overstaying your welcome, Izuru. Until your curse is broken, I’ll be by your side, like always! And I’ll… I’ll be back tomorrow again.”

He straightened up, walking towards the door as he continued talking.

“Maybe read you a book this time? You always like the creepy ones, though, what’s up with that?” he joked halfheartedly.

Hand tightened on the doorknob, another sob wracked its way out.

“Sleep well, my prince,” he whispered, and then tore himself through the door, which slammed shut behind him as he ran down the stairs.

**Author's Note:**

> I think most people would think of some Rapunzel AU, and I think that could be interesting! However, for some reason, I wanted to do an interesting Sleeping Beauty AU!
> 
> I don't think Sleeping Beauty in any told iteration has ever been the best story, so I was thinking... what if her true love was not a Prince, but a mere servant?
> 
> Is Hajime Izuru's true love; his other half? If not, then he likely tries to fade away from Izuru's life so he doesn't interfere. If he is, will he ever kiss the prince? What happens if he does? Will the Kingdom accept it?
> 
> You get to decide the fate of the cursed ones, in the end! This was a really fun (and sad) idea to play with, but I don't think I'll be expanding this story further. I've proven myself unable to carry out longer stories XD
> 
> Please at least leave a kudo if you liked it, or maybe copy this heart to your comment to let me know you liked it! ♡


End file.
